


新邻居.avi

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food Play, M/M, role play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个角色扮演的段子抻长成的一个PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	新邻居.avi

**Author's Note:**

> 六千字前戏+六百字正题什么的……就不要难为作者这个文盲了。  
> 有一点点毁食物？但是应该不算太过分，大概

  
Clint最后扭了扭，对着镜子里的自己满意地吹了个口哨。身上套着一件洗得毛了边、柔软得不像话的旧T恤，一条满是破洞的牛仔裤松垮垮地挂在腰上，左耳一枚蓝色的耳钉更衬托出他原本就大的一双蓝色圆眼睛，他现在看起来就像是一个标准的邻家大男孩。  
毫不脸红地在心里把自己的年龄减掉了两位数，Clint大咧咧地晃到美国队长的房间门前，无视掉Stark大厦的高级电子视讯设备而是伸手开始敲门。  
房门反常地半晌才开启了一道缝，露出美国队长一张双颊泛红的俊脸。“C……Clint？”  
Clint迅速往房内窥探了一眼。嗯，电视关了，但是DVD机还是开启状态，沙发上还躺着自己先前塞进队长门缝底下的那张光碟一片空白的封套。完美。  
  
“哟，新邻居，”Clint挠挠头露出一个人畜无害的腼腆微笑，“抱歉能借我点白糖吗？我的厨房空啦懒得去买，就让我舀一小杯就好，拜托？”他假模假样地伸头看了看门口并不存在的名牌，“Mr. Rogers？”  
“什……”好队长茫然地看着他眨了眨眼，然后在反应过来的瞬间整张脸彻底烧成一种无比艳丽的颜色。Steve吞了口口水重新开口，“当……当然没问题，请……请进。”他局促地在Clint身后关上门，笨拙地试图模仿着刚刚在屏幕上看到的画面情节，“事实上，我……家人今天都不在，您不介意的话，可……可以留下陪我一起享用晚餐？”  
Clint挑起眉，笑得无比甜蜜，“当然，帅哥——”他伸出手，“我是Clint Barton，叫我Clint就好。”  
  
\----  
  
Steve第一次真心实意地感激Tony•有钱•任性•Stark坚持给他们每个人都配备的一整层包括完整厨房的公寓，即使平常几乎所有人都在公共厨房进餐导致它的使用率大概不到可怜的1/100——这也意味着那个堪称奢华的冰箱里实际上可以说是空空如也。Steve有些尴尬地翻了半天只找出几枚开始发蔫的生菜，在门口就踢掉了鞋子赤脚跟进来的Clint倒是毫不在乎地耸耸肩，一点也不见外地从桌上Jarvis每天给复仇者们准备的果篮里扒拉喜欢的水果，“帅哥你的晚餐看来只有沙拉了，嗯？我以为拥有这一身模特一样完美的肌肉的人每顿都要吃两磅的肉呢。说起来，Mr.Rogers，莫非你真是个超级模特？街头都满是你巨幅海报的那种？要知道我可从来不会看那些时尚杂志的，可是我总觉得你超——眼熟的，好像天天梦里都能梦到你一样——哦，顺带一提，那些梦可都是，嗯，”他像个二十岁的毛头小伙子那样夸张地挤挤眼睛，“超——火辣。”  
可怜的Steve脸上刚开始消退的红潮变本加厉地卷土重来，支支吾吾地一个字也说不出，Clint同情地看着他，“帅哥你的脸好红，不过确实，今天可真够热的，你家里难道没空调吗？你不介意我脱掉这件上衣吧？”  
Steve还没来得及开口，一把一板一眼的电子音先抗议似的响了起来，“Barton先生，我必须指出，大厦里的温度一直保持在最适合人体的23°，如果您觉得太热的话，必然不是气温的原因。考虑到您现在的心跳频率与……”  
“闭嘴Jarvis，”Clint翻了个巨大的白眼，“还有之后的三个小时都不许你再说话！”  
等了片刻没等到那句习惯的“Yes，sir”，Clint龇牙冲着闹脾气AI的隐藏摄像头做了个鬼脸，一边警告地瞪了憋笑的Steve一眼一边气哼哼地一把扯掉了t恤。  
  
调整下表情重新投入角色，Clint从刀架上随手抽了把刀在手上玩了个花，倚到料理台前开始自顾自削苹果。Steve欣赏了片刻自己不请自来的客人手臂上饱满的肌肉线条，不自觉地又回想起之前在屏幕上看到的情节，一时间满耳听到的都是自己心脏砰砰乱跳的声音。他踌躇半晌终于下定决心走过去站到对方身后，一手撑在他身侧的案台边缘、一手从他头顶的橱柜里掏出两个玻璃盘，刻意拖拖拉拉放慢的动作中几乎把小个子的男人整个环到了怀里，胸膛和他赤裸后背的距离绝不超过一公分，却没有任何实际的碰触。Clint为投在耳后的温暖呼吸咧开嘴，装模作样地低头专注于手上的工作，给对方的上道表现在心底满意地打了个五星。  
  
一盆沙拉实在无甚可准备的，Steve把Clint切得乱七八糟的水果尸体、生菜叶和过多的沙拉酱拢到玻璃盘里拌好的时候，Clint已经一屁股坐上料理台，大咧咧地张着腿，笑意盎然盯着他的目光简直露骨得好像他才是今晚的主食。Steve浑身不自在地从抽屉里翻出刀叉，一转头就看见Clint捏起一块苹果直接丢进了嘴里，然后，当然，开始用一种毫无必要的认真仔细舔舐起每一根手指，仿佛粘附其上的不是一瓶价值10刀的牧场沙拉，而是100克2000刀的Almas鱼子酱。等到最后一线乳白色的粘稠沙拉酱都被粉红的舌尖舔净，Clint满意地眯起眼，重新伸出手去，捏起了另一块黄桃，毫不脸红地故技重施。  
Steve叹口气，把叉子扔回抽屉，有样学样地直接上了手。只是当他正要下决心开始舔手指时——上帝保佑，他从六岁之后就再没这么干过了——Clint忽然一伸手抓住了他的手腕，将对方的精壮身躯拖到身前，晃在空中的两条腿虚虚夹住他的胯骨，挑着灰蓝色的圆眼睛透过长长的暗金睫毛一眨不眨地盯着他——天啊他看起来年轻得不可思议——慢慢凑上前去伸舌把他沾满沙拉酱的手指卷进嘴里。  
潮湿柔软的包裹让Steve呼吸一窒，对方滑腻的舌懒洋洋地缠绕着他敏感的手指，用仿佛要记录下他每一道指纹纹路的细致舔净了每一寸皮肤，恋恋不舍地抽出时还要带着“啵”的一声轻响，永远带着婴儿肥的面孔上满是邪恶的天真。Steve没有意识到自己已经屏住了呼吸，直到Clint的软舌顺着手指舔舐到手心然后挤进指缝间，战栗的触觉闪着火花一路传到脚趾尖，Steve一把抽出自己的手扫开对方的胳膊，不等对方抗议出声，另一手揽住自己新邻居的后腰低头用力吻了上去。  
  
他的动作太过热切，Clint一个没控制好手臂幅度几乎撞翻了他们唯一的晚饭，好在顶级特工的反应速度让他看也不看地一伸手，条件反射地便抄住了几乎翻下料理台边缘的玻璃盘收了回来——然后Steve的吻滑过他脸畔张口含住那枚蓝色的耳钉轻轻一咬，Clint浑身一个激灵，手一软大半盘沙拉统统扣在了自己赤裸的胸腹上。  
Clint咒骂着试图推开衬衫也一样遭了秧的Steve去够餐巾纸，对方却用大得毫无必要的力道死死扣住他了的手腕，Clint毫不怀疑明天他的皮肤上会浮现五道清晰的淤痕。但Steve低头看向他的目光深沉得让他的抗议全部吞回了嗓子，漏出的那一声怎么听怎么像呻吟。  
  
“浪费食物是不好的习惯，Barton先生。”男人声音里的沙哑让Clint浑身打了个寒战，他咬着牙向后倾身以减缓沙拉的滑落，努力控制自己的声线挺了挺胸，“那么，您请自便？”  
Steve摇摇头，示意自己正一手扣着Clint的右手、一手掐着他的腰腾不出空闲，“介意帮个忙吗，Mr.Barton？”  
“Clint。”弓箭手恶狠狠地订正，用没被压制住的左手乖乖地从自己胸前的一片狼藉里拈起一块苹果——沙拉酱被搅动的凉意让他忍不住又颤了两颤——然后塞进男人张开的嘴里。他毫不意外Steve的唇将他的手指一并包拢了进去，舌头报复一般卷着他的指尖，将他方才的动作有样学样分毫不差地返还回来，抽离的时候却意外地被不轻不重地咬了一口，他啊了一声愤愤地瞪了对方一眼，Steve却是满脸的无辜，“要黄桃。”  
Clint撇撇嘴，乖乖地又喂了几口水果之后，Steve的新一个要求却让他愣了愣，“要樱桃。”  
  
“啥？哪来的樱……”猛地反应过来的Clint几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，他半张着嘴傻兮兮地看着Steve端正面孔上无比严肃正直的表情，以及浓烈得仿佛泼翻了颜料的红晕，从对方双颊白皙的肌肤飞速一路蔓延到胸前，半掩在方才动作间被扯开了领口的衬衫下。  
“天哪，Mr. Rogers，”他难以置信地摇着头，“果然身为超级模特，对调戏 ** _女孩们_** 当真经验丰富——”他刻意在 _女_ 孩上咬了重音——说真的，如果一个男人的乳头能被形容成樱桃，他一准是被毒蛇咬在了那可怜的地方——Steve的一双耳早已烧成无比通透的红色，几乎张口想要辩解这只是七十年前在军营里被迫听到的大兵们吹嘘的把戏，初次用于实践难免会出些小纰漏比如忘记适用对象——但在对上Clint促狭的表情时统统吞回了肚子里。  
“我对男孩——”他深吸了口气，曲起一条腿紧紧顶住对方的下身，然后掐在他后腰的手上一个用力将弓箭手向自己压紧，满意地听到嘶的一声抽气，“——也颇有一套。所以，乖乖给我我想要的。”Clint咬着嘴唇轻轻嗤了一声，微微扭过腰，一脸心不甘情不愿地挺身把自己的一侧胸口送到配合地低下头的男人口中。  
  
湿软的舌舔上他乳尖的时候Clint浑身一抖便忘记了再控制表情，温热软肉卷起细小乳粒上厚厚一层沙拉酱时的触感诡异，Clint用力把头向后仰去，然后在Steve恶劣地用上牙齿的时候丢脸地尖叫了出声。Steve笑起来，紧贴的身体传来的颤抖让Clint愤怒地闭紧了嘴巴。男人安抚一般地吮了吮敏感乳头上留下的浅浅牙印让它彻底挺立起来，然后故意忽略掉Clint试图把另一边胸口凑到他嘴巴的动作，只是一路向下舔去。Clint呻吟着几乎已经躺在料理台上，Steve俯下身，舌尖在他身上的一片狼藉里划出一条笔直的痕迹——还顺便又吞了瓣黄桃进去，这个混蛋——然后绕着他的肚脐转了两圈，停在了裤腰的上方，轻轻舔去了已经流到那里的一小缕沙拉酱。  
  
“可以吗，Mr.Bar……Clint？”  
他念出这个名字的时候仿佛真的带着一种试探性的小心翼翼，Clint一边在心底得意自己挖掘出了美国队长隐藏如此之深的表演天分，一边胡乱地点着头不耐烦地挺腰催促着，同样表现得一如一个抱着不纯目的蹭进性感邻居厨房的饥渴青少年——  
倒不是说这部分需要他动用到演技就是。  
  
Steve的一只手仍然掐着他的手腕，另一只手从他腰间撤下去粗暴地拉扯着他的皮带扣，三两下便把那条原本就只是松垮垮挂在腰上的牛仔裤一褪到底。Clint的阴茎兴致勃勃地弹出来，在空气中戳出一个直挺挺的角度，Steve低笑一声，本来似乎准备去脱他内裤的手顿了顿，直接覆上他赤裸的皮肤：“有些人看来真的早有预谋，是不是？”  
“哦，你不知道你有多辣，亲爱的邻居先生，”Clint拖长了声音回答，“在看见你穿着那么件故意小三号的白T从卡车上往下搬家具的时候我就想这么干了。”  
“我当然知道，”Steve挑起眉毛，“我可是 _模特_ 。”  
Clint大笑起来，一条腿直接架到了对方肩膀上向下压了压，Steve从善如流地半跪在台前，张开嘴，低头吻了吻他硬得发疼的器官，然后一口含了进去。  
  
“哦……操，”Clint叹息了一声，整个人摊平在了大得离谱的料理台上，反手握住边缘，勉力克制着自己不顾一切撞进那片温暖湿润的包裹里的冲动。Steve的手抚摸着他的腰际和大腿，在他难见天日的敏感肌肤上画着圈，用一种无比熟稔的方式揉弄着他的囊袋，时不时仿佛不经意间向下掠去，轻轻擦过入口的褶皱然后迅速折返。  
“Steve……你要是再这么干，我就要往你的晚餐里添点作料了……”Clint呻吟着绷起脚踝勾在男人的后颈，很明显如果对方真的不再这么干了，他可不会有多高兴。  
  
所以，当然，Steve就把所有动作都停下了。  
  
完全无视掉弓箭手努力撑起身子发出的一连串夸张的哀鸣和抱怨，Steve若有所思地抬起头，因为方才的工作而红肿湿润的嘴唇闪着暧昧的光，鼻尖到嘴角还沾着一抹白色的，粘稠的，见鬼的沙拉酱——  
“——我不记得有机会告诉过你我的名字，”Steve慢慢地说，“所以，你是个跟踪狂吗，我亲爱的新邻居？”  
  
Clint在心底破口大骂自己居然犯下这种低级错误，一边拼命调集残存的脑细胞试图找出一个靠谱的借口，不幸遭遇了悲惨的失败。他挫败地把自己扔回料理台，后脑砸在台面上嘭地一声响。“好吧好吧，你逮到我了，”他用一种唱歌般的语调无赖地说，摆出一副任君宰割的姿态，“我是个坏孩子，我每天早上守在门口看你出门晨跑，幻想我能一寸寸舔掉你皮肤上的汗水，晚上就看着你窗子里的灯光幻想这个完美的男人在床上会是什么模样，会不会配得上你这天神一般的身体，还是会像你的笑容一样温柔，是的，我跟踪你的每一次外出每一个约会，我嫉妒得想往每一个和你说话的人屁股上射箭，我是个坏孩子，惩罚我吧， Mr.Rogers……呜！”  
金发大兵听着他天马行空的即兴演讲眨了眨眼，温柔地笑起来：“哦，我会的，”他保证道，把手直接按在了Clint身上残留的沙拉中，然后慢慢向下抹去。已经被体温温热的粘腻酱汁漫过肌肤胶结住耻毛，Clint禁不住的浑身战栗起来，然而他预料中的情景没有发生，Steve完全略过了他被舔舐得湿漉漉的阴茎，而是扣住他架在自己肩膀上的右膝，然后把他的另一条腿向上压到胸侧抓住他的手让他自己勾住膝弯——如果他的身体柔韧度没那么好的话简直一定会被扯断韧带——然后Steve直起身，带得他从后腰到屁股直接腾空，现在他的下半身是以一种彻底敞开的姿态展现在男人眼前了。Steve沾满沙拉酱的手已经绕过他抽动的欲望，径直探向他的入口，前所未有的触感让Clint来不及抱怨这个说不上舒服的姿势，所有的思绪全被来自后方的神经讯号所侵占。  
然后有什么半硬的不规则形状的东西借着沙拉酱的润滑，被坚定的手指顶进了他的身体。  
  
“呃啊！你不是说不能……浪费食物吗……！！”Clint惊喘一声，难耐地在男人的掌控下蠕动着。  
Steve歪歪头严肃地考虑了两秒钟，“我反悔了。”  
理直气壮得让Clint只能无语凝噎。  
Steve碧蓝的眼睛现在是暴风雨中的海洋的颜色，两根长而有力的手指紧随着那块见鬼的不知是啥的水果探进那一圈紧张的肌肉，小心地弯曲旋转，缓慢温柔地开拓着他高热的肠道。那水果——大概又是黄桃，该死的他以后再也不能直面这种食物了——已经被挤压得变形，渗出的汁液与沙拉酱混合在一起，随着Steve的动作发出种种让人面红耳赤的声响。来自身体内部奇异的触感让Clint的大脑也快烧成一坨四溢的粘糊糊的酱，在手指擦过某一点时放肆地扭动呻吟出声，“还要，”他喘着气催促着，将自己的腿打得更开一些。不够，还不够，他想要更多，更热，更紧致更甜蜜地填满他，“我要你的大家伙，进来，现在！”  
“耐心，孩子，”Steve抽出手，只是又塞了更多的手指和，当然，更多的水果沙拉进去，慢悠悠地搅动着，把那些完全不应该出现在那种地方的混合物涂抹在他身体内部的每一寸，“我不想伤到你。”  
“你不会，我早准备好了！”  
“你没有。这些东西并不是最适合的润滑剂。”  
Clint绝望地试图用还勾在对方肩膀上的脚攻击他，结果被一根手指重重刮过前列腺，一下子软得没了力气。  
“操，这就是你的惩罚，对不对，混蛋虐待狂……呜！”屁股上挨的一巴掌只是让Clint扭动得更厉害，他的臀尖能蹭到对方绷在裤子之下的那一团滚烫的突起，明显Steve也没有他试图表现出来的那么淡定。  
  
当四根手指终于从他身体里撤开去，Clint已经满身大汗，几乎就要能那么射出来。Steve迅速除去了自己身上多余的布料，蓄势许久的阴茎终于不再有任何阻隔地抵上他的臀瓣，Clint却又忽然叫起来：“等等等等，套子……口袋里……！”  
Steve愣了愣，他们早过了需要保护措施的阶段，而且照对方现在下半身的一片狼藉来看，可不缺他一点体液——不过，好吧，新邻居来一发可不能直接提枪上马。  
“准备充分，哈？”他从还挂在弓箭手脚踝上的裤子里摸出安全套，有些笨拙地单手撕开装备完毕——这不能怪他，毕竟在他们还需要这个步骤的时候，通常Clint都是负责干这活的那一个，而现在这个人正毫无耐性地贴着他扭来扭去帮倒忙——“哦，你知道的，”Clint舔舔嘴唇，用脚跟勾着对方的后背调整下姿势，迫不及待地自己将空虚的穴口对准了那蓄势待发的凶器，“从第一眼看到你的时候，这些就是我的随身必备品了——啊——”  
巨大的龟头缓慢而坚定地顶开那一圈已经放松下来的肌肉微不足道的抵抗，Steve俯下身来，将他整个人彻底折成两半，急促粗重地在他耳边呼吸着，他能感觉到那庞大的存在一寸寸撑开他的身体，填满他直到两人间再无一分空隙，从身体到灵魂。他尽力放松身体去迎接那熟悉的细小撕裂的痛楚，以及随之席卷而来的汹涌快感。Clint的手放开自己的膝盖去环住身上人宽厚的肩背，紧贴着对方兀自忍耐的面孔呜咽着，“动起来，队长——给我——”  
  
他又脱出角色了，不过已经没有人还能在意。Steve开始一下一下地挺动身体，先是试探的小心翼翼地抽出一小段再重新埋进那滚烫的甬道，然后是渐渐加快前后抽插的速度，一次又一次整根拔出甚至带出翻卷的粉红媚肉再重重撞入，每一次都恰巧顶到让Clint浑身酥软只能把面孔埋进男人颈窝不住呻吟的那个点。从身体内部爆炸开来的快感用一种想要将他整个人燃烧殆尽的疯狂吞噬了他，Steve的吻倾泻在他的脸上，唇上，脖颈，胸口，每一处接触的皮肤仿佛都点起了火，世界在他们身边凝滞，除了彼此，一切都失去意义。  
  
随着Steve的动作越来越大越来越狂乱，灭顶的愉悦一波波冲刷着他的神经将Clint完全淹没，他已经不知道自己嘶哑的声音还在喊着什么，多半是些会被好队长冲着他大皱眉头的花样翻新的诅咒和毫无廉耻的乞求，不过除了对方在他身体内攻城略地的凶器现在什么都不再重要，他连自己的名字都忘记了，只有Steve亲吻啃咬他的双唇，Steve紧贴着他的滚烫的肌肤，Steve支撑他酸软身体的有力双手，Steve——  
眼前一片白光，Clint浑身颤抖着射了出来。  
Steve低低地 _咆哮_ 了一声，抓住他绵软无力的双腿拉开到一个难以想象的角度，最后用力地冲刺了四五次，然后猛地绷直了身体，发出一声可疑的、几近抽泣的声音，高潮了。  
  
“哇哦，”Clint好不容易喘匀了气，用手指戳了戳沉甸甸压在他身上的肌肉山，“你刚刚哭了？”  
“什么？！我才没有！”闷闷地声音从他颈间传来，Clint咧开嘴，“你就有。”  
“才没有。”  
“就有。”  
大概也只有这种时候好队长会放任自己堕落到和他一般的幼稚境地，Clint美滋滋地想，一边顺嘴啃着就在唇边的温暖肌肤，“早知道你这么热爱角色play，我早八百年就能钻进你的裤子啦——”  
Steve嗤了一声，Clint不理他，继续含糊地碎碎念，“下次你想要什么剧情？修理工怎么样？还是你想要来点更劲爆的？比如Rogers大帝和他的小奴隶？”  
“什么？！”Steve警惕地弹起身来，冲着他的大笑不满地眯起眼睛。  
“——你看起来真是一团糟，”Steve瞪了他半晌，噗一声又笑出来，倒回他的身上贴在他耳边喘息着调笑。Clint翻了个白眼，他当然知道现在自己是什么样子，他射在两人中间的精液已经和残留在他身上的沙拉混成一片无法直视的浆糊，激情退去后那感觉显得格外的恶心巴拉。“也不知道是谁的错——你沉死了下去啦！——哇啊我让你下去没让你把我也抱起来——”  
  
他对公主抱的抗议很快就被封在了对方的双唇之下，Steve轻松地抱着他向浴室走去，Clint则靠在他宽厚的肩膀懒洋洋地想——嗯，是个来上第二发的好地方。


End file.
